Kaleidoscope
by Taiga the tiger demon
Summary: Itachis attacks Naruto but Sasuke saves Naruto killing Itachi. Some stuff happens then read for more. First fic and more to come!


**Kaleidoscope **

prologe

_All the pretty colors swirling around_

_Makes the pain almost seen worth it_

_I can't see the man that tried to attack me anymore_

_I can only see the pretty colors. _

_The kaleidoscope in my mind _

_The kind voices of my imaginary friends _

_What would you do its not like I have any real ones._

_So I made some up to help me get threw the ruff times _

_They helped me get through the depression when the boy I thought my best friend left_

_Looks like the whole family is a trader. _

_Never mind there's only two of them_

_Dark Blue looks like its fighting with dark red_

_I can hear other voices too now_

_Brown seems to be worried _

_Silver is holding brow_

_Yellow is trying to heal me._

_While pink helping _

_Have you ever released what an annoying color pink is?_

_It is, it is_

_Black licks at the edges of all the colors until I cant see anything but the calm black_

_I love the color black even though I wear orange a lot._

_Black is the color of my imaginary friend _

_It a cool color doesn't hurt your eyes like the bright colors _

_I can't see anything but the black as it take me away_

Sasukes P.O.V

Naruto has been in a coma ever since we saved him from Itachi. I don't know how I got so strong in all honesty I never thought I was going to be able to beat him. It was just a foolish dream to look up to forever. I don't know why the hell I went to Orochmaru probably because I was a coward, I couldn't look Naruto in the face anymore. A team of ANBU have been following me around everywere I go it took me forever to convence Tsunda-sama not to make them go into the bathroom with me. I told her that I came back on my own will and I killed the snake jerk so were was I to go and why would I want to.

I looked at Naruto I rarely left his sides these days I was wondering what I was to do ever since I reached my goal to kill my brother. I didn't have anything to do with myself I guess I need to get a bride and have some kids. Rebuild my clan but I didn't know any one I wanted to raise a bunch of kids with.

Sure Sakura would be way more than willing to do the job but I really disliked the annoying girl. She wasn't strong enogh to be the mother of he next Uchiha generation. Naruto started to move around a little and Sasule was out of his seat in a minute. Sanding there starting when he saw Naruto's eyes opeon he ran for the door. "Hokage-sama" he yelled "I think hes awake." Tsunda ran with him into Naruto's room. He was sitting up on the bed.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked by Itachi but Sasuke saved you. Killing Itachi in the prosecse."

"Oh is he back?" Naruto asked

"Yes but under careful supervision no one rally trusts him anymore."

"Well I would be shocked if anyone did." Naruto saud getting all fuzzy eyed not able to see right he was still exasted from his long battle. He tried to stand only to sit back on the bed again.

"Your still not fit to take care of yourself." Tsunada mumbled almost to herself

"Huh what?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naruto its just that we need all the beds and rooms we can get I'm sure you will be fine on your own or would you like to stay you would have to share a room though."

"No it's fine I'll be fine." Naruto of course was lieng through his teeth he knew he wouldn't be okay for long he couldn't even stand but he really didn't want to give the villagers anything else to gripe about with the demon brat also he didn't want to be in the way of the woman that was like his grandmother.

Naruto stood doing his best not to groan he tried not to stumble out of the room but once he was out of eye shot of the hokage he grabbed ahold of the wall for support. Instead he grabbed onto a very hot blushing Uchiha.

"Oh sorry mister I was just thought you were the wall." Naruto rubbed the back of his head his eye sight was still blurry and he didn't realize that the dude in black and navy blue was Sasuke.

"Naruto it's me Sasuke didn't you recognize me…"

"of course I did Sasuke." Naruto said lying again Naruto had gotten good at lieying or caovering things as he liked to call it.

"Well whats with that 'mister' crap?"

"Nothin just ignore it." Naruto tried to walk again but he wobbled a lot just getting Sasuke to support him


End file.
